


[Podfic of] There Are No Small Cases, Just Small Psychics (And Gusters)

by Ktown



Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cold Read, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: In which Shawn finds his next case on a flier stapled to the palm tree outside the office, Gus can talk in acronyms, and Lassiter just wants to arrest someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] There Are No Small Cases, Just Small Psychics (And Gusters)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Are No Small Cases, Just Small Psychics (And Gusters)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9891) by Layton Colt. 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?34probkjv96946b)

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?34probkjv96946b)

 

Streaming:


End file.
